nico_nicos_bizarre_adventurefandomcom-20200214-history
Crazy Diamond
Appearance Crazy Diamond is a humanoid with a powerful build and tall stature. (Roughly taller than Zahn, standing at 6'8) It is clad in tall headgear, part of a mask (occasionally resembling a corinthian helmet); and armor-like plates on many large surfaces of its body, similar to the armor seen on The World. Cables join the back of its head to its upper back. It bears a heart motif between the top of its head, its chin, its shoulders, celiac plexus, belt, and knees; with pairs of short spikes protruding from its shoulders and ankles. It also sports a single nursing hat with a diamond marking on its front upon its head. Personality Crazy Diamond has shown small bits of a personality, often having facial expressions to show Zahn's or it's current mood. During it's fights it will shout "DORARARARA!" when throwing punches. Similar to Zahn's own gentle nature, when treating living things Crazy Diamond will open its hands to gently touch the target. However in urgent moment or repairing inorganic substances, it will strike with its fists. Stats Crazy Diamond is a Close-Range Stand, which is characterized by its physical might and speed at the cost of a short range of 2 meters. Its basic characteristics are: Super Strength: Crazy Diamond possesses immense physical strength, having been able to difficultly punch through the abdomen of a single person. Its strength matches that of Star Platinum, prompting to remark that Star Platinum would have difficulties against Crazy Diamond in a contest of strength. (This means it does not have SP level punches, but instead has a more weakened version of them.) Super Speed: Not only is it capable of surprising an on-guard and fully charged electric boosted stand, but Crazy Diamond can also outpace other Stands such as most high speed stands in close combat. Zahn estimates that its strikes are comparable to Star Platinum, which moves at the speed of light. However while this is true, Crazy Diamond itself does not move at Light Speed. Instead it moves at a comparable level that it allows to fight most stands around the speed of light. It was also able to catch a bullet fired in close proximity to Zahn. Precision: According to Zahn, it can effectively fire off a rifle bullet from its fingers up to 50 to 70 meters when Zahn concentrates. Abilities Crazy Diamond's unique ability is to restore or revert objects or organisms to a previous state in their history through touch. It can repair damage, heal injuries, revert chemical changes and complex structures to their raw components. It may also fuse objects, for example, a person with a rock. When restoring a divided object, the user is able to control which part acts as the starting points for the rest to gather towards. Feats of this nature include trapping an enemy by restoring pieces of a broken crate around him; exposing a Stand formerly bound to an object; and tracking by restoring a severed hand, forcing it to seek out and reattach itself to the body from which it was cut off. If this ability is used while Zahn is in a foul mood, its target may become warped as a result of improper restoration. Crazy Diamond cannot heal its user, cure illnesses, retrieve things erased by The Hand, or restore life to a dead organism.